


One Year

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my other story Time. Please read Time first. It's been one year that Tony died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't use because I have no money.

Author's Note: Sequel to my other fic Time. It's been one year since Tony's death.

One Year

It's been one year since Tony had died and McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were missing their teammate and friend. Sometimes each one of them had been known to glance at Tony's old desk. They had a new teammate by the name of Daniel Garrison.

McGee walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. He turned the computer on and turned to a folder. Now that Tony was gone he was now Senior Field Agent. He took some folders and started to work. He remembered when Tony made him Senior Field Agent when Gibbs had quit, but he didn't remember doing all this paperwork. He only looked up when Gibbs, Ziva and Daniel come in. When he told them good morning he went back to the folders. A few minutes later he looked up to see what Daniel was doing. Daniel was a probie, but he couldn't make himself call Daniel Probie because that was his name.

Gibbs came into the bullpen walked to his desk sat down and looked at Tony's old desk and sighed. It's been a year since his surrogate son died and it still hurt him. Whenever he heard someone talking about a movie his mind wandered to Tony's movie quotes. He remembered seeing Tony's Dad once again. It was when they were reading Tony's will and he had been there to see if he got anything. Of course he didn't get anything. Gibbs got Tony's Mustang, McGee, Ziva, Jimmy and Abby got Tony's DVD collection. All of Tony's money went to Cancer research. Ducky got Tony's books that he had on his bookshelves. They were about foreign countries, inventors and even war books.

Ziva walked into the bullpen and glanced at Tony's old desk. She sat down and smiled at the movie that she had just watched yesterday. It was one of Tony's. Tony had given her, Abby, McGee his DVD's and told them to trade them if they finished that way they could see all of the movies that he had. She missed Tony's movie quotes and his juvenile behavior. Daniel was okay, but he wasn't Tony.

Abby made her way towards her lab and looked at her babies. It was a sad day today. It was the first year of Tony's death. She had traded one of the movies that she had with Ziva and was going to watch it tonight after she went to the Cemetery. She missed Tony. He was her brother and she missed her big brother. She remembered the fun times that they had together. Sometimes they would have movie nights and sometimes they would go to clubs together.

Jimmy made his way to autopsy and glanced around. He missed Tony's talks and his friendship. Sometimes they would go out to the bar and just talk. Sometimes they would even have dinner together. He enjoyed watching the movies that Tony gave him and had even traded them in with Abby, Ziva and McGee.

Ducky came walked into Autopsy and saw that Jimmy was sitting at the table staring into space. He too missed Tony. He just finished one of Tony's books that he had given him. He missed Tony coming down here by himself, or with Gibbs.

It was a hard day for each one of them except for Daniel who only heard stories of Tony DiNozzo. He hadn't met the man and had wondered if he would have liked him.

Gibbs told them to stop early because today they would go to the cemetery. Gibbs made his way towards the cemetery and grabbed the flowers that he would put on Tony's grave. He had parked and then saw the others drive up and park their cars. Each one of them had their own flowers. Gibbs waited for them and then all of them made their way towards the gravesite. Each one of them laid their flowers on Tony's grave and then stood there for a minute. Abby finally broke the silence.

"We miss you Tony." She said and then she walked away and then the others followed her to their own cars. Gibbs stayed behind for a bit.

"I miss you, son." Gibbs said and then made his way towards his car. He had just finished his latest boat and he had called it Tony. He had already made a boat with his daughters name on it and it was only fair that he had made one for his son too.

The End


End file.
